I Never Told You
by FalonSakura
Summary: What will happen when you pair up the misbehaving, bad Kagome with a glasses wearing perfect Inuyasha? Trouble.. That's what you get!
1. Chapter 1

I Never Told You

Kagome and Inuyasha pairing

Kagome is not the good girl in this story. She's bad and does bad things. She doesn't listen to anyone at all. She's the type that will kick your ass just for looking at her funny.

Inuyasha is just your run of the mill kind of guy, with glasses even. He's smart and has a lot going for him. However when he runs into Kagome it's like time holds still.

Will the two have a happily ever after? Wait and find out!

AN: I don't usually do the whole Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, mainly because I LOVE Sesshomaru with Kagome more. However, I promised someone once that I would actually write one with Kagome and Inuyasha. I am sick and tired of hearing how Kagome is so damn sweet so I'm making her different. Hopefully you all will enjoy it.

Please review so I know if you are interested in this story or not. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Kagome!" yelled a voice in the far distance.

"Leave me alone!" a sleepy voice yelled back.

BAM… a pillow landed with the sleepy voices head. Causing the poor unsuspecting girl to fall out of bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sango?" The irritated girl jumped up off the floor to lay into her friend.

"It's Monday morning of the new semester in our final year at high school and you're sleeping it away… and you wonder what the fuck is wrong with me?" Sango asked rolling her eyes at her beloved friend.

"Damn I forgot what day it was, my bad… you didn't have to hit me though." The girl pouted while making her way to the shower.

"It was for your own good Kagome. Now hurry the hell up. I wanna meet up with Miroku this morning. I haven't seen him since…" Sango tried to remember when the last time she saw her boyfriend Miroku.

"When you fucked his brains out behind the club last night?" Kagome laughed as she remembered finding them going at it like little horny rabbits.

"Kagome!" Sango blushed ten shades of red as she remembered the night before.

The two rushed through their morning routines to get ready in time to get to class on time. That would be a miracle in of itself. The two of them always managed to be late every morning, it got to the point that the teachers just ignored it.

Kagome walked out of her room wearing her leather pants with the little zippers on the sides that were unzipped just so you could see her slim ankles showing above the stiletto boots she wore. She also had on a little black tank top that showed her belly with the small diamond reflecting from the lights. She had three long necklaces hanging from her neck and big hoop earrings. A leather jacket graced her arms and as she stuck her tongue out at Sango when she came out you could see the tongue ring she had reflect the light. On her fingers were five rings, each with a meaning to them… high in sentimental value.

"Geez… over dressed much?" Sango joked as she saw her friends outfit.

"Nope, everyone is just undressed way too much." Kagome flicked her black/blue long hair behind her and double checked her make up in the mirror. She had on a dark blue and silver eye shadow with her pink lip stick. She looked good, not too overly done, just right.

"Look who's talking any ways Miss Thing." Kagome said with a laugh as she saw Sango walking towards the door.

Sango had on short black shorts that buttoned all the way down to the crotch. A purple silk damn near unbuttoned blouse, you could see her lacy black bra near the edges. She had her purple hooker heels; at least that's what Kagome called them (3 inch heels) and some pantyhose… with a bunch of holes in them. Her black hair was curled and flowed behind her the best it could… the finished look was classy, sassy, and downright sexy.

"Let's go damn girl, we're late again…" Sango said as she ushered Kagome out the front door and locked it.

Sango jumped into her mustang convertible, while Kagome go on black motorcycle with blue and silver flames shooting up it. She had done the design herself at the shop in the day.

After breaking speed limits and dodging traffic the two arrived at school in a record ten minutes. The remaining students turned to look at the two as they made their way to class. Some of them admiring, while others hated.

While the two climbed the steps to enter the school they saw their biggest rival ever, Kikyo standing there waiting for them.

"Look you guys; it's the ugly school whore!" Kikyo said loud enough for everyone to hear. She was looking right at Kagome when she said it with a smile on her face.

"Good one Kikyo." Kagura, Kikyo's little bitch, said.

"Yeah good one Kikyo… You can hate all you want to hunny, because guess what?" Kagome said getting into Kikyo's face.

"What?" Kikyo said defiantly.

"It was your boyfriend begging for me to fuck him last night… he sure the hell wasn't asking you now was he?" Kagome said with a cruel smirk.

Everyone laughed at the humiliating look on Kikyo's face as Kagome's words registered in her tiny brain.

"You fucking bitch!" Kagura yelled in outrage for her now quiet friend.

Kagome took one look at Kagura and dismissed her and began to walk towards the doors. She almost made it but Kagura grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Kagome glared at her with deadly intent.

"How dare you?" Kagura yelled.

"Let go Kagura or you will regret it." Kagome growled out.

"No you evil bitch." Kagura said as she pressed harder on Kagome's arm.

"Go back to your little bitch Kikyo, we all know you spend all those times in the restroom between classes getting off while thinking about her fucking you." Kagome said as she yanked her arm out of Kagura's slacked hold and stormed through the doors. She didn't even bother to look back at Kagura's red face or the shocked look on Kikyos.

"How did she know that?" was all she heard come out of Kagura's mouth.

Kagome was grateful for the small miracle that Kagura and Kikyo were not in her first period class… or really in any of them except for her sixth and last period class. She took a seat just as the late bell rang through the halls.

"Nice for you to finally join us today Kagome, and Sango." Their middle aged teacher said.

"We felt like gracing you with our presence for awhile at least." Kagome said as she grabbed a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. She placed her feet up on the desk next to her and relaxed.

"Well we have a new student today, Kagome you'll need to remove your feet from that desk since it's our only open seat." The teacher replied.

"Good lord, fine." Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her feet down and leaned back in her chair.

Soon a knock was heard and the door opened to show a guy in dark jeans, a button down black shirt with a loosened red tie and a pair of glasses hiding slightly his golden eyes. His silver hair was up in a high ponytail and he looked mellow.

"This is Inuyasha class. Please make him feel welcomed." The teacher smiled at Inuyasha. He then turned to look pointedly at Kagome. "That however, does not mean fucking the hell out of him the first chance you get, nor does it mean criticizing him, or whatever goes on these days." He said bluntly.

Inuyasha quietly sat down, grabbed a notebook out and listened as the class started. He didn't care about the beautiful girl sitting next to him, and tried his best to ignore her stares.

Kagome couldn't believe the drop dead gorgeous guy sitting next to her; she also couldn't believe he was ignoring her like a misbehaved puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time lunch arrived Inuyasha had succedded in ignoring Kagome completely. They happened to be in the same classes so far and in each one she sat next to him and tried to start up a conversation with him. He wasn't having it.

As Kagome watched Inuyasha head over to a huge tree outside with his lunch, she frowned.

"Just let it go Kags. For once some guy doesn't come up to you first… geez no biggy" Sango said while she chewed on her salad.

"I want to talk to him, come on Sango! He's fucking hot! I just got to get up on that." Kagome said while her eyes glassed over. You just knew she was having a visual moment and loving every second of it.

"Aren't you late for a meeting… with Naraku?" Miroku said as he came up with his cheeseburger and fries.

"Oh fuck me!" Kagome yelled as she scrambled for the cafeteria door on her way to that meeting.

"Don't mind if I do…" Miroku whispered as he watched Kagome disappear from sight. He happened to notice that it was quite and looked next to him at Sango.

Sango just stared at her boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Miroku hurriedly said.

"Touch one hair on her head and you're a dead man… Got that?" Sango asked deadly.

"Shit Sango… of course I wouldn't touch Kagome. She's my friend, nothing more." Miroku stated and offered Sango a bit of his cheeseburger.

"Good" she replied as she bit into the cheeseburger.

+++++++++With Kagome+++++++++

Kagome walked down the hallway until she reached her first period classroom. It was empty except for her teacher in his office chair staring at her with an upset expression all written on his face.

"I'm so sorry Naraku. I completely forgot about the meeting." Kagome said in haste.

Naraku tossed some papers in the trash as Kagome walked closer to him. Once she was close enough he grabbed her by her throat as he backed her into the chalkboard.

"You should never forget these meetings Kagome. That's an insult to my abilities. Now what the hell are you wearing today?" Naraku let go of Kagome's neck and looked at her clothes.

"I told you not to wear this shit. I wan't something with easy access. Shit, is it so hard to come by?" he was angry at her.

Kagome moved to sit on his desk, she had a smile upon her lips as she spread her legs. She slowly started to unzip the black, hidden zipper right down the front of her pants. The zipper went all the way down to her ass.

It had been the best choice for today.

Naraku heard a zipper and was glued to what she was doing. As the zipper kept going he got a grin on his face.

"You naughty little bitch…" he breathed out as he noticed that her panties didn't have a croach and she was already juicy.


End file.
